evefandomcom-20200223-history
Garkeh Khanid
Garkeh Khanid, known as King Khanid II, is the absolute King of the Khanid Kingdom and head of the Khanid Family. He was once the Royal Heir in the Amarr Empire before his rebellion. Sometimes referred as The Sixth Heir. Khanid Rebellion Garkeh was a young man who had recently became the head of his family. Many believed he was the favorite to be elected Emperor, however Heideran Kador won the position instead. Garkeh refused to commit ritual suicide and instead led the Khanid Rebellion against the Amarr Empire in AD 22762. He split his domain from the Empire and later renamed his domain the Khanid Kingdom. Garkeh’s reasons for rebelling against the Empire was his fierce ambition and love of life. Before the rebellion, Garkeh was the commander-in-chief of the Imperial Navy and a large portion of the fleet was loyal to him. He was able to confiscate a titan. His younger brother, Dakos, reluctantly followed him despite his own personal feelings along with the fleet, Third Fleet, he commanded. Though the fleet was more loyal to Garkeh than Dakos. Many holders that were loyal to Garkeh followed him including a number of Khanid holders as they owed a personal loyalty to the Khanid Family. Garkeh had renamed himself King Khanid II and his late father Khanid I, thus creating the Khanid Kingdom. In a declaration, "I will not be ordered by some whimpering fool to destroy myself when my work is unfinished. You will not take anything from me, not my kingdom, not my people and least of all my life." Following his rebellion, was given a chance to explain himself to the Theology Council. Khanid II response to the Council was an inverted Imperial Seal in Khanid Family colors. The Theology Council interpreted this as meaning man's law is more important than God's law, thus King Khanid directly challenged their own authority. He later adopted the symbol as his Royal Seal. Dakos Rebellion Dakos in over a year gathered his forces, who were against his brother's authority, leading a rebellion and claiming he is the true Heir of the Khanid Family. Dakos, backed by the Amarr Empire, was successful at first in gaining many systems but a month later the fighting stalled mainly Dakos's tactic of implying overwhelming force on superior Khanid admirals. Luxian Khanid, the adopted son of Dakos captured in a suicidal assualt on a fortified Khanid installation, was reportedly brought to King Khanid II. Khanid II praised Luxian and gave him many gifts, then he reminded Luxian of everything the Khanid Family had done for the Khanid people and that many Khanid had came to the Kingdom in support of him. He offered to make Luxian a Holder should he kill Dakos. Luxian initially scoffed at the idea of killing his adopted father, but Khanid II reminded him of the punishments that Dakos inflicted on him. After being swayed, Luxian agreed to the plot with the escape being staged. Dakos met his adopted son with open arms but in private he began to berate Luxian for his failure. Seeing that Khanid II was right, Luxian leapt on his adopted father, declaring, “The King has sent me to eliminate traitors!” and strangled him. However, before his actions could be discovered, Luxian fled but he was later killed by Kingdom forces in his shuttle. Thus ending the Dakos's Rebellion. King Khanid accepted the remainder of the holders from Dakos's forces that wished to surrender but lowered their rank and title. Khanid II had little to deal in the way of dissent from his Holders, who remained in power, as they were intensely loyal to him. However, Khanid II realized that his own family was his greatest threat to his power. As way to deal with the threat, he ordered that each branch of his family to submit a hostage to him so he could keep the fathers and husbands in line. Though they lived in splendor at the royal palace on Khanid Prime, they were disallowed from leaving the grounds. Over the three centuries, the number of hostages grew from a single person to nearly every woman and child in the family. Modern Day After a century, Khanid II relaxed his iron will against dissenters, the Khanid unionists formed which pushed for reconciliation and reunification with the Amarr Empire. He is more relax with religion as he redefined the position between God and man. His policies have modernize the Khanid economy and society which many claim to be very successful to the point that the Dark Amarr society is far more dynamic and robust than the Amarr Empire. During the Minmatar Elders Fleet invasion of Amarr space, King Khanid II issued a martial law throughout the Kingdom. After the withdrawal of the Elder Fleet from Amarr space, he gave a speech to calm the populace. Due to the actions of capturing the former Chamberlain, the Khanid Family has been offered a full seat on the Privy Council by Empress Jamyl. King Khanid II accepted her offer and will officially hold the Privy Council seat but is allowed to have a proxy when he is unable to attend and will be called Lord Councillor instead of Royal Heir. Category:People Category:Khanid Category:Amarr